


The Start of Something Old

by L_Orange21



Series: The Start of Something [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, But technically finished, Cliffhangers, Drama, Drama & Romance, Flashbacks, Homophobia, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), to be rewritten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Orange21/pseuds/L_Orange21
Summary: After being together for a few years as teens, Max and Charles were forced to separate by their parents.Now they have to see each over almost every week - while trying to ignoring the events of the past.Alternatively, things are tough, and Charles is desperate to find love again. However, a deal that Charles made with Jos many years ago, make that dream almost impossible, but in a lapse of judgement, he makes a decision that breaks that deal. A decision that could backfire and plague him for the rest of his life.(Part of a Trilogy)(To be rewritten)
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Series: The Start of Something [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050359
Comments: 41
Kudos: 92





	1. The Start of Something

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be the first part of a 3 part series. The main one being this, a present time fic, how these characters would be living right now.  
> The next one to be written, a prequel, covering the heavily hinted past of them and the hinted abuse that Charles endures as a result of Jos' actions, manipulation and feelings.  
> The 3rd part, covers the future, starting in the 2021 season where Charles may or may not face the consequences of his actions.
> 
> (On the completion of the prequel this will be rewritten)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally, about the chapter itself. Charles and Max still talk to each over, not to a best friend amount, but enough that they'll talk (somewhat awkwardly) if they sense the other is having a tough time. But this chapter is an example of when they go too far. When they both get shitfaced and they forget who's watching.  
> (Starts after Turkey)

Charles flocked to the stool - he was furious. He completely fucked up - again - screwed up the chances of an easy podium, one he desperately needed with how little Ferrari has achieved so far this year. He was livid - and everyone around him knew it. People he didn't even know had given him awkward side glances, or even the occasional 'sorry about today'. Even Pierre came up to him, only minutes ago, to say it was unfortunate, that 'it happens'. But that wasn't an excuse. The final turn - the last corner. It was inexcusable for anyone, let alone him. The opportunity to prove to both himself and the supporters he remotely deserved the buzz he had got, gone. 'Ferrari's golden boy' yeah, screw that, nobody with the 'skill' people claimed would've done that. Seb wouldn't have. He's just got lucky to be where he is. At least Seb was on the podium, though. While it intimidated Charles to be teammates with someone like him, they were good-ish friends, he liked him. How could you not? It was Seb, and that happiness he felt for his teammate was the only thing keeping Charles propped up, the only thing keeping his head straight.

He looked around the room he was in, a buzzing hotel bar. In one corner you have those that are mourning the weekend, the ones like him. The other you had the likes of Checo and Lewis, celebrating. The sounds of their delight radiating through him like a eulogy of what he's lost. The wins, the excitement. Those that didn't fit into either, like Lando, were sitting in the corner around an oak table. It was cosy, warm and helped to steadily soothe the pain in Charles' chest. The fireplace to his left, each crackle irradiating a wave of comfort, slowly letting go of the events of the day, focusing on the world around him, a distraction.

Suddenly a roar of laughter emitted from the table opposite him, the noise clutching him by surprise. Glancing over, the Australian, he hardly knew, was showing his phone to Pierre and a few crew members he didn't recognise. Everyone laughed as they passed down the phone, like a conveyer belt. Daniel - one of the most gentle, generous and goofy people he'd ever met, a smile ever-present on his golden face, a smile so contagious it even infected Charles, even with his harrowing mood. The smile looking unnatural on his slouched and weeping frame. 

Charles wished he was better friends with Daniel; he wished he could get a beacon of hope like that in times like this. However, he got quickly distracted from the thoughts. Distracted by the sound of heavy - _drunk_ \- footsteps, footsteps that he immediately recognised, drunk Max, giving a brief groan before looking up to the smirking idiot.

"What are you-smiling at?" The drunk mess slurred, sitting next to him, taking up his view of the Australians' table. "Do-you want to-have a drink with me?" 

"I don't usually drink during race weekends and it's not like I need a drink to calm down anyway," He said with a tone of bitterness. Envy returning to him, smile vanishing.

"Oh c-come-n, we used to d-this all the time. Y-you love a good drink," The Dutchman said, a wide smirk still present on his face despite the fading bitterness of Charles. 

"I didn't say that I didn't. Just said I'm not a drunkard like you,"

"O-Ouch that hurt, Charles," Max remarked, faking a distressed look. "Come on, jus-one, it'll help-ou calm down," 

"I'll have one, alright? Just one," Charles said. It was futile to fight with drunk Max. He learnt that many years ago. He would only get more and more persistent. Take a mosquito, make it 100x the size (and bloated), Dutch, drunk and too sweet to kill, that's drunk Max. An annoying pest that won't go away.

\- 

Charles rapidly finished the beer, gorging the pint in under a minute. Determined to get rid of this pest that encompassed him. 

He attempted to get up from the round table, assuming he had satisfied Max once he finished the glass. He hadn't.

"C-come on, just one more, _please_ ," The drunken driver said, pulling the Monegasques hand towards his chest. He was going to be here for a _while_. Charles could feel the eyes of those around carving knives into his back as he resisted the pull. He looked to his right, his best friend staring with a perplexed look, mouthing a quick ' _are you okay'_ before Charles turned towards the far corner, Lando staring at him too.

"Is that the only way you'll stop?" Charles asked, looking back. Already knowing the answer, Max only reassuring the premonition when he nodded. "On one condition,"

"W-what?" He said, giving Charles his full attention, eyes perking up.

"You pay,"


	2. Chapter 2/3 Merged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The edited form of chapter 2/3

"I- I can't believe you," Charles exclaimed, watching as the pink milkshake tumbled down the Dutchman's face, slipping onto his t-shirt. Wincing inwardly as the fluid hit the colourless cotton - that's going to stain.

"You love it though," Max answered, snorting before he licked the sides of his mouth, missing the remnants that were still cocooned within his stubble.

"You missed- l-like half of it, Max," Charles said. Face palming as Max continued to fumble any efforts of wiping his face. "Oh, come on, you're doing it on purpose now,"

"I promise I'm no- not, wher-is it?" Charles sighed at the stupidity. it's right there. What an idiot.  
They had sat here - Charles and Max - for at least an hour, the room gradually draining out, Lando was no longer resting in the distance, Pierre had disappeared a while ago.  
Embers nearby that had soothed him up to now - fading - bar soon to be closed; the night soon to be over. Charles was seeking to make the most out of a formerly obnoxious situation. Trying to overlook the cry in the back of his head as it swirled with nausea. He wasn't usually one to drink, not as much as Max did on the bad days at least. Prefering healthy coping mechanisms, finding his comfort through over means, through his friends and family. Charles didn't deserve it though - at least that's what he thought. Jules and Anthoine should be here, to achieve their dream, to race. Charles did everything in his power, everything he could muster. Everything - every bit of his stamina and vigour went towards this, to make them proud. He drives for them and he failed them tod-  
"Stop overthinkin-I know that look, enjoy the moment, it's never going to happen again," Max said, leaning back in his chair, spreading his arms wide.

"I f-fucked up though, didn't I? I let everyone down," He heard himself say, slouching over in the chair, gawking at the coffee-coloured table.

"It's not the end of the w-world, it really isn't. You have next week. I honestly think you did amazing with that piece of shit car anyway,"

"You do? You're not just saying that?" He asked, looking up curiously, to see the milkshake coated stubble again.

"I mean it, I thin- you're one of the most talented drivers on the grid, Charles,"

Charles hesitated for a second, a blush appearing on his face. Max probably wasn't being honest. And he avoided recognizing or acknowledging the compliment - deciding that was the case. Deflecting his mind to something else that's been pestering him.  
"You've still g-got some on your chin," Pointing onto his own face as an illustration. Making a fist as Max continuously fumbled around. "For fuck's sake, I'll do it," Charles picked up his napkin from his side and shuffled over to the Dutchman. He didn't prolong the motion. A blink and you'd miss it, Max exhaling as he moved away, back to the seat.  
About to talk agai- a sudden outlandish sensation overpowered him, a tingling sensation in his ears taking him by surprise - something was here, a sense of being out of place. He shot his head around. Vision filled by a Renault shirt as he whipped his head round to the source. A sense of relief washing over him. The quickly built up tension releasing as the Aussie started talking.  
"I - I don't want to interrupt- whatever this is," Daniel started, making a gesture between them both. "But they're kicking us all out in a minute, covid curfew apparently,"

-

He settled into the bedsheets after the long-drawn day, snuggling into the soft, white pillow, after they had forced him back to his room.  
Max obviously opposed it at first, complaining that it made little sense when it was a hotel bar. To be frank, Charles agreed. There wasn't great sense in closing a hotel bar at 11pm, especially when it was merely for them and the crew. But rules are rules.  
He slowly meshed into the bed, soft and comforting. There was always something about hotel beds. They were always extra comfy, always easier to sleep in. Something about being away from home, too. A brief period of freedom before he was stuck back in his boring apartment. He already was imagining opening the door to his apartment, being back there.

-

He opened the door of his apartment in anticipation, glaring in awe and wonder at the beautiful creature that stood there. Max. Charles felt the butterfly travel up his insides and up to his mouth. "You look incredible, Maxy, I'm not just saying that," He literally heard himself say out of nowhere.

"I'd hope so, I put a lot of effort into this," The figure said. Charles looked down from the face to see what Max was wearing, taking it all in. Wearing sculpting jeans, combined with a plain white t-shirt that made Charles' jaw drop to the floor, it was all a bit too much. Ring.

"Do you hear that noise?" He asked, looking around to find the source, even peering his head out the door. Unable to find it.

"I don't hear anything," Ring.

Ring.

Charles felt his soul get shifted into his own body, a wave of nausea, pain and regret hitting him as it did so. He blasted open his eyes, reaching his arm over to his phone. Fuck. It was a call, and it was also already 9 in the morning. He had overslept, again.  
"What the fuck do you want?" He answered, tiredness filling his tone as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Do you wanna talk about last night? Or are we going to forget it happened?"

\- (Two chapters previously merged here)

"You and Max were hilarious last night. He had milkshake coming out of his nose. It was brilliant, and I really haven't seen you that happy since- you know,"

"It wasn't worth it, my head is pounding like hell," Charles replied, lying on top of his bed, eating a bowl of cornflakes.

"I bet. You were hammered, Charles. God knows what Max is like now," Pierre laughed, Charles can only picture the smile Pierre has on his face.

"He's probably spewing up his guts as we speak," Charles chuckled quietly in response, moving the phone to his right ear. "He could hardly speak,"

"Sooo, what was it all about, anyway? Are you two bac-" Pierre tried to ask, before being interrupted.

"No- no, not at all. You know when he grabbed onto my arm, and you asked if I was okay? Well, he asked me to have a drink, I wanted to leave, he said to have one more. One drink turned to two, that to three etc, it was nothing more. You know what drunk Max is like,"

"Okay, if you say so. Well, I need to go. You need to get out of bed, and we'll continue this later, yeah?"

"See you later Pierre," Charles huffed putting down the phone.

-

Charles slid off from the top of the sheets. It was Monday, the most hated day of the week for most people, not for Charles though. While yes he usually had tons of interviews and post-race stuff to do, he loved being able to interact and talk to the fans. That was one of the best parts.

Zoom promptly became the favoured way to conduct the interviews. To make inquiries with various outlets in the same meeting saved hours of time and effort. Plus it made his manager's job monumentally easier. And then there are the fan interviews. The opportunities to talk to disabled, misfortuned or even any just any of fans was one of the best parts of the week, to see a smile on their faces. It was gratifying. However, he couldn't help but be let down after a back and forth with Amy, when it turned out he had wrapped up his itinerary, Pr wise. All he had left to do was pack his bags for the flights later this afternoon and head to pack-up. An ordinary pack-up turned out to be a lot more eventful than he could have ever expected.


	3. Confrontation of affairs (editied)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Charles have a proper talk for once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some extra time today - so enjoy this longer chapter 
> 
> (Now edited)

Everyone was rushing around, dragging objects around like taking a dog for a walk. The crew - wearing an array of team jerseys - were packing up almost everything in sight, parts of the paddock yesterday brimming with life, now empty and abandoned.

It was always a peculiar atmosphere when pack-up (for the most part) got shifted to the next day, most people with bags under their eyes, completely drained after the previous days. Charles was part of this 'most'. His hangover was loathsome and insufferable, his eyes sagging, shoulders rolled over, trying to hide the evidence of what happened the day before.

He'd usually be sprinting through an airport terminal; now he was wandering through the paddock with no clue of what he was doing, standing on the spot, standing out. 

Stood in a bustling junction about to get hit - hit by a special Brit.

"Hey, Charles, how are you?" Lando said, stepping up from his right. A McLaren branded cap guarding the lower half of his face from the Turkish sun.

"Hungover's been a bitch, but apart from that alright, you?" He responded. Putting a hand across his forehead - blocking the glare as he looked towards the Brit.

"I bet, I'm alright too though," He said in response, giving a brief smile. "You went a bit overboard last night,"

"Yeah, it's like I have a knife digging into my skull, it's awful," Charles said, moving his free hand to his hip.

"Did you see the video though?" Lando suddenly questioned, putting an arm out in front of Charles, stopping him from moving.

"What video?" Charles asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Max did an interview with his Dad - it was great," Lando said, acting as though it was criminal he hadn't seen it.

"I'll watch it later. I better go though, got stuff to do," Charles lied, unable to shake the feeling that overcame him, and scampered off, leaving Lando in a confused haze.

Quickly seeking something to distract himself, they tasked Charles with cleaning up the rest of the pit area, leaving him alone as he packed the last of the boxes. Now being the one running backwards and forwards, currently packing his penultimate box of headsets. Some of them were disgusting and worn, the leather ear cups having flakes falling off them. How they hadn't got replaced, he didn't know. But if that extra money was going towards the god awful car, then at least that's something, shaking his head. Cringing at the image - quickly dropping them, filling the crate, a sigh of relief as he moved to the last box. 

**Crash.**

Charles scrunched his face at the deafening sound, taking a second to readjust. He studied the area, trying to find out what just happened, weaving through the lines of desks to the source. Taking a deep breath of the regret-filled aroma, tasting the sadness of the day prior once more, he found it. Paper and headphones scattered across the floor, the anger running through him.

"Fuck," He said to himself, picking up a handful of books of the floor.

**Crash.**

He scrunched his face again - this time in confusion than from the sound. Closing his eyes to think for a second. 

"This isn't funny - I spent ages on this. Lando? Pierre?" asking out, opening his eyes. No response. 

Moving through the desks again, seeing the tall figure stood there - in the room's corner _._ "Max, the fuck are you doing," He said, louder this time.

"Those headphones are fucking awful- I swear you'll have mold growing out of them soon," Max said, shaking off the invisible remnants off his hands.

"I know it- it is revolting," He said reluctantly. He was right. "I'm sure that's not why you're here, though,"

"I- No, it's not. I wanted to talk about last night - everyone's talking about it, and I'- I would like to talk about it with you for a second," The now not so drunk Dutchman said, rubbing a finger into his temple. "I don't really remember much,"

"You really let yourself drink that much?" Charles said, crossing his arms in annoyance. "What do you remember? I'll fill the gaps,"

"Well, I came up to you, yeah? You were smiling at Dan, so I sat down. I was kind of an asshole for a bit, and then it's just something about a strawberry milkshake," Max described in a heavier than usual accent, nervous.

"That's pretty much it, we just talked about stupid crap," Charles answered, shrugging his shoulders as Max glanced up from the floor.

"Are you sure? Nothing else happened?" Max pressured, throwing him a desperate look.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Charles asked, nodding his head, insisting. "Why?"

"It's nothing - don't worry about it, I was just worried about something," He said, shaking it off - Charles noticing the slack that appeared in his shoulders.

"Worried about what?" Charles pushed in a reassuring tone, trying to get an answer.

"I don't kno-"

"Just tell me, Max, I'm not gonna leave it," He interrupted.

"T-there's something I've wanted to talk about with you for a while, and I was just worried that drunk me choose a bad time," Max said, hoping that would be enough to satisfy him. It wasn't.

"Okay... Well, this is a good time - I've got nothing else to do," Looking around the room, mimicking the gesture Max did the night before, arms open wide.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"Why wouldn't I be?" 

"I wanted to ask about our- our - past," Max started, subtly shaking at the spotlight he now found himself in. Charles, sighing at the mention of the history, instant regret. "We can hardly talk to each over; last night is proof of that. We have a couple of drinks and everybody is talking about us. A few years ago something like that would've been completely normal,"

"Look, Max. It ended, we- we are _ex's_ at the end of the day, that's just how it is," Charles said, feeling a well of sadness open in his chest. "I know how badly it ended - it was _bad._ But we have to get over it, and we already have, so let's not bring it up,"

"I know. I know... But it wasn't fair on you. It isn't fair, but our families can't stop us anymore. You moved away now, right? You can do what you want," Max asked, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"I know what you're asking," Charles continued, feeling the guilt arise - at the hope he saw in the Dutchman's face. "But just no. It's over Max. It won't work. It won't ever work,"

"It could though, I may not remember everything from last night, but I still have the feeling. We were happy again. For the first time, we were happy again. It was just like old times. It could work,"

"I don't want it, Max. Nobody will accept it. The same reason we got separated in the first place, our parents _won't_ approve of it," Charles said, feeling as though he was stating the obvious.

"Nobody has to accept us, that's my entire point. What our parents think doesn't matter anymore, I don't give a single shit what they think if it means I'm happy, and neither should you," Max said, persevering.

"But it matters to me, they have power over us, a lot more than you think. Your Dad comes to every race - would you really let him leave? For a teenage fling?" Charles firmly said, giving him a side-eyed look of annoyance, clearly wanting this conversation over.

"Fuck you. A fling?! Those were the best times of my life. The days we spent playing F1 or Assetto, the days we went to the cinema? The times we spent together after a race. 3 Years, Charles. 3 years of that, and you call it a fucking fling?" Max said, an inferno bubbling in his veins. "Is that really what you think of it, Is that why you're saying no? Because you don't think it's worth it? You really think of me like that - a walking, talking example of all your regrets. A fling - you know what, I don't know why-"

"No! That's not it at all, Max. Not at all," Charles interrupted, anxiety running through him at the statement.

"Explain it to me then,"


	4. Panic part 0.5 (Edited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the newly edited chapter 5 (This is still in Charles' Pov (unedited was in Max's))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new part 1

"I just meant- meant that it wouldn't be worth it- I just- didn't mean it like that," Charles struggled to say, avoiding the truth as much as possible.

"You did, Charles... _You fucking did_ ," Max said, becoming visibly unsettled - unforeseen.

"I really didn't Max, I thought- I think it's not fair - fair for you. I don't want to bring these stupid problems back into your life. You can go out and find someone else, find a girlfriend. Nobody would judge you, it's simply not worth it to try _this_ again," Charles said, trying to come up with a reasonable justification for the saddening driver - falling back onto the nearest chair, the crimson leather stool.

Max sighed, still standing despite Charles' encouragement to sit next to him. "I don't give a shit what other people think. You can't get a girlfriend, can you?" Max asked rhetorically, Charles rolling his eyes. "If that's your only reason- the chances of someone finding out are so tiny, I don't get it," He continued, taking a breath. "If you don't like me, just say it to my face. I'd rather you be honest than leading me on,"

"I-" Charles sat there for a few seconds, staring at the floor, hoping it would give him an answer. "I haven't done anything to lead you on, Max. But I care what people think, and you should. I already accepted that I can't ever have a proper relationship, but you can," He finally said, feeling uncomfortable.

"You're such an idiot, Charles. You're allowed to care what people think, but if that is the only thing stopping you- it's just, this is who you are, accept it, and say fuck you to whoever doesn't, You're being stupid," Max said, walking over to him, annoyed.

"I do accept it, Max, I just see the world for how it is,"

"No. You don't, you've always had an issue with it. You brought it up, I've always wanted to say this to your face anyway. So I'm gonna talk about it," Max continued. "This is who you are. It's a gift, it's what makes you - you. It's what makes your smile so bright and unique. Is why everyone likes you, why everyone thinks of you as different and I like that part of you so much, so please. Don't hide, especially from yourself,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when editing I really shortened this down, but nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it


	5. Panic (Edited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter woop - just a small disclaimer - this chapter does go fully in-depth in describing a panic attack - it's not too bad, but I thought I'd give you a warning in case.
> 
> This Chapter is now edited yay, progressing fast.

Charles felt the uneasiness writhe within himself. While Max was right about this, he didn't know. Max will never realize what happened. The Dutchman's sweet aroma wasn't helping one bit, neither the light burning into his back from the windows. He felt like a kid again when they would be together all the time. In fact, the last time they talked like this probably was when they were kids. Charles was so conflicted on this, though. He will not lie to himself - Charles wanted this. They never even would've got broken apart if it wasn't for Jos. _Jos._

The most disturbing thing was how much Jos cared for Max. He always did what he thought best. God knows what the interview is going to be like when he watches it. Jos had that love in his eyes for Max, a love that even Charles was lucky enough to experience for a while. When Charles found out his Dad was ill, Jos was always there, treating him like his own. Until he found out.

_Six years ago._

_Sprawled. Papers scattered, minds scattered - Charles and Max - an abyss of wonder and passion. The latter's hand wrapped around the neck of the former_ , _massaging in a sensual and care-filled motion._

_"You seriously need to get that tv moved down. It's destroying my neck," Charles said, leaning into the touch. Caressing his chin on the top of Max's wrist. Knot releasing. "Oh my, that's so much better," He softly said. A knock._

_"You boys okay?" Jos said, listing through the doorway. "Neck pains again, Charles?"_

_"Max got it for me, all good," Charles said, raising his thumb, Max swaying away._

_"We can work on that, Charles. Maxy used to get them all the time," Jos said, giving him a smile filled with sympathy, Max groaning at the response._

_"I've said so many times, Papa, don't call me Maxy," Max said, falling backwards on the bed in embarrassment._

_"You're my Maxy. I remember the time we went to see Shrek 2 in the cinema-" Jos said, before getting a loud shout from Max._

_"Oh, no Dad, please,"_

_"Puss in boots came on the screen. He always loved puss in boots. And he shouted, 'Papa, it's pussy time'. Everyone laughed, and I've never dropped the story since," Jos said as Max covered his face with a pillow._

Charles laughed at the memory, Max opening his eyes wide, taken aback with confusion. He was for a moment back there, in that house, again, with Jos. He was that kid - _again_. But that laughter quickly stopped when the memory got replaced with something _much worse_. A suppressed and awful memory, one that plagued his mind everywhere he went.

_Five years ago._

_Charles swiftly followed Jos into the utility room, tools obscuring the tabletop that sat on top of an array of appliances. Turning around, a look of pure rage and betrayal on the face he used to seek comfort in._

_"You deceived me, Charles. All these years you played me. I treated you like a son, but not even I can fix the damage your Dad did to you. You're too far gone. I can't believe I never saw it before," Jos said, taking hold of Charles' sleeves._

_It took Charles a few seconds to process what he just heard, trying to shift within the grip. It only tightening. "W-what do you mean?"_

_"Don't play stupid. It was your purpose this entire time, right? Make Maxy think he's gay, and then you can sabotage him on track,"_

_"N-no, we-" Charles attempted to say, the grip becoming painful, unable to resist. "He likes-"_

_"No. Stop it, my son isn't a fairy._ **_This isn't who he is_** _, this is all you," Jos said, bruises building on Charles' biceps, wincing in agony. "You will leave. Now,"_

That wasn't the end. Charles felt the bruises reform on his arms, his eyes locking in distress, the pain shooting all over his body. Sadness crushing him into a ball. Imagining what Jos would do if he were here. Now. "N-no matter how much I want this, I can't do this to you, _Maxy_ ," He breathed inaudibly. "I-I can't," If Jos was here. The pain got worse, sealed to the chair, a passenger on the journey his body was experiencing. _Jos was here._ Charles' eyes shot open, a sea of blurry red. Pump. Pump. He could hear the flutters in his chest. Suffocating. Agony, the pain becoming graver and intolerable. His jaw falling wide - a silent cry. The hands were on his neck again - arms on his sleeves. Unable to see, vision so foggy. The _knot_ growing in his throat, unable to cry, unable to scream, and unable to breathe. 

_You're poison to everyone._

Dying here - silently. _Suffocating. Suffering. Sickness. Tears. Every bone, mush,_ his slumped frame being pulled off the chair, too distracted by the pain to notice.

"Cha- Thin- of- I'm doing-" Charles heard in increments, phasing in and out of his awareness. Thinking about the command. _Think of - what - I'm doing._

Feelings returning as he focused on it, hands on his back, fingers digging in distress. "Take off your shoes,". With the help of a mysterious hand, he located his feet in the sea of red, slipping them off with no regard of the surroundings.

-

He stood in that same position for a few minutes. Soaking it all in, gradually noticing how reminiscent this was of what they used to do. The position too care-filled. He shouldn't be here.

No strength, unable to pull away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you 'enjoyed' that - if that's the right word to describe this chapter? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the newly edited chapters :)


	6. Panic Part 2 (Edited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty much what you'd expect after what happened before, and now edited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this newly edited chapter :)

Max Pov:

Max observed in unmitigated anger, Charles was completely ignoring him. Sitting still with eyes sealed shut, unresponsive. Max scowling at him in confusion and vexation. Unable to fathom why the Monegasque refused to answer him. 

Everything was out of place, weird, something off, and unexplainable. Until it all clicked into place at the tensing of the Monegasque's entire frame, what was about to happen - knowing the signs. It made sense why it would happen now. He completely forgot. Fuck. he should've been more careful. This was his fault. 

Getting up in his face, being aggressive, shouting, his body language and then what he asked, pressuring him. Shit. You could mistake that for a list of all the things you shouldn't do out of that. Soon he felt his own panic rise; trying to relive what he needed to do when this happened weekly. Sweating anxiety. He had to stay calm. _This. This isn't your fault._

_Seven years ago._

_He grabbed onto the golden tanned hand; elevating him through the hatch. Meeting the cool wood against his exposed lower legs, quivering._

_"Soo, this is your safe space?" Max asked, standing in a peculiar position to keep himself warm._

_"Er- yeah, kind of. It's a mess, but if I need to get away, I come here," Charles said, brushing his foot against the wooden floor._

_"Huh, I would've thought it to be a bit... more special," Max said, hesitating as he thought of a word to describe his thoughts of the- well, treehouse. It was a dusty, old empty treehouse._

_"It is special, Maxy. My Dad built it for me after I won my third- title," Charles said, still looking to the floor._

_"I- I just meant I thought it'd b-"_

_"Don't worry. I know what you meant," Charles said, finally looking up to him. A sympathetic and understanding expression, mirroring the now anxiety-ridden and embarrassed one of the Dutchmans._

_"Soooo, what else do you do? When- you know," Max said, now being the awkward one._

_"I like feeling the floor, that's why I come here. I need something to focus on, like seriously," Charles said, making movements with his hand, stressing the importance of this to him. "Taking my shoes off helps with that too. It's worth the occasional splinter,"_

-

"Think of my hands, Charles. Think of what I'm doing," Max said with a newfound confidence in himself. "Just like what we used to do, yeah?"

Max avoided looking at him at all costs, knowing he didn't want to see the pain he was going through, massaging his hands into the back, doing everything he can.

_Taking my shoes off helps with that too._

Holding him still and grounded, begging for him to settle, for the pain to stop. "Take off your shoes," He demanded, helping him to do so. For the first time, Max was brave enough to step back as he came to his senses. Pure pain and guilt - seething at the image. Max's first love stood there, hair dishevelled - falling down his forehead - as if trying to follow the droplets of tears and sweat onto the vinyl floor. Eyes, once light brown, a sea of red - bloodshot. Max fell back onto the seat he just pulled Charles from, sealing his own eyes. The dam he put up to hold his emotions back, falling apart and disintegrating.

"I-I need-" Charles said before being interrupted, collapsing onto the chair next to Max.

"Stop, don't say anything," Max said, staring into the bloodshot eyes.

-

They sat there for what felt like hours, unable to move. Charles still on the brink of tears, eyes still red. Still a mess. The echo of the door slamming; the sole thing to break the moment, bringing them out of the trance, as if only now able to move.

"Charles?!? What the fuck?" The Brit shouted, running over to Charles' side in concern. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"P-p-panic - attack," Charles got out. Just.

"A- a panic attack? I had no idea you got those," Lando said, giving a glare to Max. "What the fuck did you do?" He muttered, only within earshot of Max.

"I did nothing. It just- happened. I have no idea why," Max said, putting his hands up defensively, Lando obviously not convinced.

Lando hummed. Max had never seen him this angry before, especially not at him. "Well, you obviously did something. Otherwise, he wouldn't have had one!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked - we're getting into the thick of it now.
> 
> Hope you liked the edits too :)


	7. Mood swings (Edited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando being stupid - then Max and Charles also being stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyy the edited chapter

Lando hummed to Max. "Well, you obviously did something. Otherwise, he wouldn't have had it!"

Charles tried his best to speak, taking several attempts before anything came out. "H- He d-did nothing, Lando. I p-promise,"

"He was here, so he was the reason you had it,"

"L-Lando, _please_. I'll t-take about it later," Charles said, practically begging from his seat.

"Lando, he needs to be left alone," Max added, causing Lando to puff his cheeks out.

"You can't blame me for being worried, Charles," Lando said. "You know how aggressive Max can get - _Brazil 2018,"_

"Oh, come on, that's unfair," Max said, scoffing at the Brit. "You should leave, Lando. I'm not a monster,"

"Fine. But I'm coming back to check on him before we leave,"

-

Max and Charles practically kicked Lando out, not telling him anything about what they're talking about. Max still firmly offended about what Lando was insinuating. Did everyone think of him like that? Someone that always hurt and blamed others for his own mistakes? It's stupid how the media had painted him, one of the many things that made him not care what people thought anymore. 

While Lando had now left, neither Charles nor Max had talked yet, knowing there was only one thing to ask each over. Charles was the first to talk, being open for the first time today. Whatever caused his panic attack had terrified him. He was behaving completely differently, slouched, vulnerable. "I- I don't want to talk about it, Max," He said, that vulnerability being mirrored in his tone. Shaken.

"You don't have to. But I want to talk about something else. We never finished," Max stood up from his seat, walking over to the Monegasque. Wearing his Ferrari shirt and a random pair of red trousers, that you could mistake as being part of it. Getting close to him, but not _too_ close. "Look, I don't want to seem like an asshole. Well, more of one than I already do. I saw how you acted earlier. You even said you still would be up for it if it wasn't for the pressure. So can you at least think about it? I know they say you should never get back with your ex, but we can make an exception, right? I can't carry on like this, especially not after last night, especially after what happened just now," Max said eagerly. A part of him having hope. Thinking that there wasn't a reason for Charles to say no now. "There's really no reason not to,"

"I- I ca-," Charles said, before shutting his mouth immediately. Max shut his eyes in anger, knowing what he was about to say. Charles said he wanted this, Max said he wanted this. So, what's the problem- "I'll think about it if you promise nobody finds out. Ever, not even our parents, especially not J-Jos," Charles said, interrupting his thoughts, but he didn't care, that's exactly what he wanted to hear. Every bit of anger turning into happiness, yes he knew he said maybe, and yes he knew he could change his mind. He didn't care though, he was going to enjoy this moment. If Charles saw how much he cared, he wouldn't change his mind. Wait, a second- 

"What do you mean, 'especially Jos'?" He questioned, finding it weird why he would single out his Dad.

"Well, he comes to all your races if you lost him... It'd destroy you," Charles said, remnants of the panic from earlier returning, Max instantly knowing he should stop talking about it.

"It's not like he ever has to know. Does he?" Max said calmly, trying to defuse the situation as calmy as possible while getting what he wanted. "As I said anyway, I'd rather be happy without them than unhappy-"

"I know you said that - but it's a lie. You would,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this new storyline, or just storyline if you didn't read the old one, the last couple have been slow, but I promise it's worth it :)
> 
> (I still need to proof read this, but I'm busy writing the chapter after this one too)


	8. A Poll on the Future (Note) (Skip these chapters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little poll on what you want to see  
> (Also if you're a new reader, none of these polls/notes will make sense, so just skip to the next chapter)

Hellooo

Most of you probably noticed that the last chapter was tagged as a draft, and I want to elaborate on that a little.

If you read the last chapter you'll know that Max and Charles shared a little moment in the end, and that chapter actually had 3 versions that I choose between. One where they never kissed, one where they did (the one I posted) and one where Lando walks in on them in the middle of _that_ moment. It's still early days for the fic and although (personally) something like that - for them - doesn't overly matter, It might not be like that for everyone. So, I might as well allow you to decide, and give a third-person perspective as it's incredibly hard to judge my own work.

What version of chapter 9 do you want to see, the one I posted with some tinkering; one where Lando walks in on them after sharing a little peck and then the one where the moment is saved for several chapters time. Obviously, as I said, I don't really mind, the chapters are ready-ish, and I always love the interaction so I'm giving the power over to you!

Thanks <3


	9. The new Chapter 9 (edited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly newly edited chapter 9 (yeah this one got edited twice, lucky me) Edit: Not even twice now. THREE TIMES this has been edited since the 27th of November (it's the 9th of dec now) but I suppose that's what I get for posting a rushed chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the requested Lando walking in version of chapter 9. Enjoy :) It's a bit rushed but I've tried my best to pace it out eek

"I know, but you would,"

That remark made Max think for a second. He said he wouldn't mind, but would he? If his Dad ceased coming to his races- well yeah, he would care. He would do almost anything to keep his Dad by his side, but if he was being toxic or tried to stop Max from being happy, then Max would be more than happy to block his access to the paddock. "You're right, Charles," Max said. The Ferrari driver looking at him with confusion at the sudden shift in tone. "I'd care if I lost him, but if that's because he wanted to stop me from being myself, from being happy then it's worth it. But that doesn't need to happen, I can hide it, nobody has to know,"

-

Charles Pov:

"... nobody has to know,"

Charles felt torn, he wanted this, and it seemed like they could genuinely make it work, that they could hide this. But at that the same time he was apprehensive. Jos. If he found out, then Charles would be a lot more than just dead, he blamed him before, and he'd blame him again. He'd have Max to help him through though at least, at least Max said that. He would be by his side and Charles wouldn't be alone. Or, he could walk out of here, say no, and he'd never have to worry about Jos or any of _that_ again, but he'd be alone and potentially breaking and cutting off someone he cares about.

_If I'm happy then it's worth it._

There was a risk here - a colossal risk. The same risk Charles had all those years ago, but he was older now, Charles could fight, and he will. He didn't need to push him away or be scared. He didn't want to.

Fuck, he was doing this, wasn't he? It really is as easy as saying yes.

"Max, maybe, only if you promise we hide it. Nothing s-serious in any way. We take it slow. Then just maybe I'll consider it. But you have to promise me you'll keep it hidden - at any cost," Charles said, not believing he had even said it for a few seconds. His entire body trembled like his body was mush, ridden with anxiety. Maybe he was going too far here, Max wanted a lot more than he did. It wasn't going to be fair.

"I promise," Max said, offering a friendly hug which gradually turned soft and _real._

"You realize, I said maybe, I never said yes," Charles said, looking at him.

"Nope, you're not getting out of this now, don't even try," Max said teasingly yet seriously, tightening the hug. "I'm not letting you go again. Not now,"

Max was here, hugging him. But not awkwardly or out of friendship like they were forced to regularly. But out of care, because he wanted to. Anxiety falling away. For the first time in years, he felt genuine safety. In these warm comforting arms, his worries slipped away. Max was already making jokes and teasing him as if nothing had ever ended.

He watched in hesitation as Max propelled away from him, angling his head to the side with a confused look. "What are you doing?" Charles chuckled awkwardly. Their eyes locked on, the blue wave pulling him out from the shore - again. taking him further and further from the normality of life before. The Dutchman took a step towards him, a step that told Charles exactly where this was going. Flutters.

"C-Can I kiss you?" Max muttered as he splitting the locking of eyes to look to the floor in embarrassment, a blush appearing on his cheek as he realized the prematurity of the question, regretting it. He shouldn't.

"I said I wanted to take it slow," Charles said - before he felt a hand grabbing at his pale chin interrupting him. Recapturing the wave of blue, he felt his body move on its own, giving a small whipped, reluctant nod, asking for it.

Charles felt a sudden giddiness of anticipation and _excitement_ , not eased by the sudden feeling of a hand against his cheek. Closing his eyes. But they got no further. Charles stumbled back in agony, the shriek of glass dropping to the floor causing unending nausea. "What the f-fuck was that?" Charles asked shooting his eyes open, looking around, they weren't alone. Standing in the doorway was the Brit with his jaw plummeted to the ground and the confidence and safety Charles felt disappeared into a void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	10. Chapter 10 woop (edited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando being Lando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, late last night technically this morning but who cares, I posted a fairly bad draft - and well me being me I woke up at 9 watched f2 while rewatching Studio 2054 and starting writing this chapter. it's very short but I hope it's sweet as well :)

Max Pov:

"I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't-" Lando said, shoving his face into his hands in embarrassment and discomfort. "I didn't think- Max,"

Max felt like he'd broken the promise already, the one term Charles had already broken. Lando was here. Sure, it could've been someone a lot worse. Their fear was disgust and unacceptance, Lando was doing neither, covering his embarrassed face - feeling like he was the one who did something wrong. But that changed nothing. Max had failed, and he could easily do it again. And worse. Instead of a blushing Brit, it could be a rage-filled Christian, Mattia, Helmut - literally anyone. Max was angry with himself - not only did he try to force a premature makeup, potentially the cause his panic attack, but now exposed everything. If he had been more patient, had just let Charles do what he wanted without rushing him, they wouldn't be standing here. Charles was the first to move, pushing his entire body away from the Dutchman. The hand of reluctance that nestled its way into his back was the last to flee, leaving a ghost of sensation on his skin. 

"Lando- it's not what you think," Charles said, moving away, trembling. "It's not what It looks like. I'm not _gay_ ,"

"Y," Lando said, seeing how tense the Monegasque was getting. "I- I just didn't think that you were... I'm so sorry. Shit,"

"A-anything else?" Charles asked from his new position, at least a few meters away from both Max and Lando. "That's all you're going to say?"

"What else is there to say?" Lando laughed as if Charles was acting stupidly. "Actually, I do wanna know though, are you two- like a thing then?" Pointing between them.

Charles guided his head towards Max. Leaving the question with him; not wanting to give a wrong or offensive answer.

"That's a- not a simple question to answer," Max said, looking to the Monegasque for reassurance.

"Wellll, you two were about to kiss, so... it can't be that complicated," Lando continued. 

"No, Lando, it is," Charles said, annoyed at the Mclaren driver for even asking the question. "I- I think you should go. We can talk about it later,"

"Are you two gonna go back to-"

Max interrupted him before he could speak anymore. "Fuck off Lando,"

-

Charles Pov:

"You didn't need to do that. He was just being Lando," Charles said, moving back over to Max as the Brit left.

"I know, but it's none of his business," Max responded, still irritated. "He was annoy- oh no,"  
Max shut his mouth, looking up to the ceiling with exasperation as he felt the phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Who is it, Max?" Charles asked. Max ignoring him, answering the phone.

-

  
Charles looked with confusion as the Dutchman's expression changed gradually, putting the phone back in his pocket after a few minutes of incoherent one-word replies like 'yes' or 'no.

"I'm sorry, I've gotta go it's Christian. See you later, yeah?" Max said, already walking towards the door.

"Where are yo-" you going. Charles didn't get to finish the question, slouching back into the familiar seat for another time today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked, do leave any comments/feedback/criticism if you would like <3


	11. Polllll yes another one (Note (Skip this chapter))

I promise I'll stop with these soon - but I've hit another crossroads with the plot. Plot A: Turns out Charles is dreaming/and or fainted and imagined everything after the panic attack, so the kiss did not happen (So either he dreamt the whole thing since he got to the paddock/or it's due to him fainting during/before/instead of the panic attack, or even a daydream and he's just thinking/wishing for it). Which I'm lowkey liking the idea of, as it would fit in with what I plan for the prequel; but I fear this could annoy quite a lot of you (It would me) hence why I've asked (they will get back together either way just much slower). Plot B: It carries on as it is, and we go face-first into the drama which I won't spoil as it won't change for either. As for what I'll do for today's chapter, I'll write both for now, until I get a clear response, but I once again, don't mind, if I was 100% sure on which I wanted to do, I wouldn't be asking, but this is a very big decision, that I would appreciate a third party perspective on before I commit. Also, get well soon Romain, it's a miracle he managed to get out of that.


	12. Chapter 11 (Part 2 of 2) (Edited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random Jos appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this long, but emotional chapter. Also, thanks for all the input with the poll :D

Charles shot out of the room after various minutes, having concluded the list of things to do - bored. Placing the bag of shattered glass to the container, he couldn't bear to get left with the thoughts any longer than was physically possible. His mind - the opposite of what was transpiring around him. He looked up. Towards the encircling people, taking in the surroundings, trying to think of a place Max could be. Observing the rushing of people back and forth, reminding him of a metro or airport; however, it was no airport. They were organized, everyone knowing exactly where they needed to go walking like androids, him being the only one that didn't. Charles had no idea where he needed to go. Standing out. The only reasonable place to start, the remnants of the red bull hospitality and area, which from where he stood looked mostly abandoned. Motorhomes absent - nobody there.

Charles sighed he didn't care enough to search every inch of the paddock for someone who he'd see in a few hours for the flight. It relieved him for a second when he felt arms grab at his shoulder, thinking it would be Max. Swiftly turning around to see Ma-

"J-Jos?" Charles asked shakily, every cell in his body quivering at the image. The face of the person he hated most, the lines of an anger-ridden barbarian - that's what Charles would call him at least. You could ask Max what he thought of him. It would be the polar opposite of whatever Charles said, Charles called him a demon, Max called him an angel. Charles would call Jos a homophobe. Max would call him accepting and perfect. That's a thought that scolded his chest. The day his _fling_ will find this all out. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about last night," Jos said in a hate-filled timbre. "I won't allow him to get affected by your bull shit again. Remember our deal,"

"Nothing did or will happen, I promise. He came to see how I was doing after the race, that's it," Charles said with all the tenderness he could muster.

"If you go near him or if I found out you have gone near him you know exactly what will happen," Jos continued, rushing to finish what he was saying, seeing something in the corner of his eye.

"I won't - I'm not stupid enough to do that," Charles rushed out - nervous.

Jos gave a loud scoff, one that radiated through the Monegasque's entire body. "You are," He said, shoving his shoulder as he walked away. The icy touch leaving Charles frozen. Unable to move. _The promise._

-

_Charles felt his entire body shudder as the hand struck his arm, grasping onto him. Frozen - Unable to move. Tightening more and more._

_"You will never touch him again. You won't do as much as talk to him. Or I will tell everyone about how sinful and evil you are. I'll tell everyone,"_

_"I promise,"_

_+_

Jos can never find out what happened today. He can _never_ know. It would be a disaster. Had Jos been there, what would he had done? If it was Jos looking for his ' _Maxy'_ what would he had done to Charles? He dreaded to think. And if he found out now? He had lied to his face - promised. Anything he had coming would only be worse.

"Hey - I saw you talking to my Dad, do you know where he went?" Max asked gently, placing his arm around Charles' waist.

"No!" He exclaimed, pushing Max off of him, causing Max to jump back defensively. "You can't touch me,"

"Wha- Charles, it's fine. Nobody cares," Max finally answered, a wounded on his face.

"You just can't, okay? Someone will see,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Goodnight <3  
> Also sorry for how rushed these chapters are, I will go back eventually (again) and just add some filler to these chapters.
> 
> Comment and tell me what you think :)


	13. The present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the Prologue, hope you've enjoyed up to now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Draft-ish)  
> Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy and don't get too annoyed by Max's ignorance.

Max Pov:

"You just can't, okay?"

Max was holding back a concoction of confusion, anger and even sadness. Something had happened after he went; the Charles he left wouldn't be behaving like this. He had to find out what before this turned vulgar. Max made a firm step towards the Monegasque, causing an unexpected, subtle flinch.

"D-did someone hurt you?" Max heard himself say, softly yet firm. "What happened?"

"Nobody did anything. I just realized that this is going to go wrong. It already did," Charles asked, panicked.

"What do you mean 'it already has' Lando is nothing to worry about,"

"Lando isn't. But what if it was your Dad? If it happened once, it can happen again. I'll be in so much trouble, Max," Charles responded, making Max even more puzzled. "Even if we get seen together he'll know,"

"My Dad?" Max asked, laughing for a second. "He doesn't give a single shit. He's never had an issue with it. And even if he did, he's my Dad, not yours. Look, I've got actual things to deal with instead of this crap right now. Christian's having a meltdown. I'll be back soon,"

Max stepped away from the Ferrari driver, chuckling as he did so. This was so petty and stupid. What could his Dad do? Out of everyone, he's worried about his Dad? If he was Charles' biggest concern, then this was going to be a piece of cake. His Dad has always been accepting and kind - Look, he could even talk to Jos if Charles wanted. He would be supportive, and he would help them keep it on the down-low. Even years ago, when he got estranged from Charles, he was there, doing everything he could to support him, telling him how it's 'just how the world is'.

_Jos sat down on the brown cloth sofa, creating a whirlpool as he sank into it. "I'm so sorry, Max, I tried everything," His Dad said, with a mournful and sympathetic look. Max felt his entire world collapse fall around him, streams of tears falling down his face. The hope he had left fading into an invisible void._

_"I- thought- when I talked- to them, they would let us-" Max attempted to say between his gasps for air. "W-why won't they?"_

_"I know, it's so unfair," His Dad responded, cuddling Max into his side, Max leaning his head on the shoulder. "At least we can get you a girlfriend now, eh?"_

_"I want t-to stay with him," Max gasped, words muffled by the fabric as he wiped his eyes._

_"I know, Maxy. But even if you did. Nobody could ever know, and you would have to hide it forever it's not worth it. It's just how the world is. I'm sure in a few weeks you'll get over him anyway,"_

_"No, I won't Dad," Max gasped into his shoulder, his fists turning into balls of despair. "Do you think... it'll change will there will be a d-day where I can be with him?"_

_"No, Max. I don't think so,"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First sets of edits are done, Woop!!!  
> I hope you like this, I'll admit it is a love it or hate it ending (if you can call it an ending)  
> I'm currently writing both a prequel and sequel series, so stay tuned, and I'll post short updates in the final sets of notes depending on how close to being posted they are.


	14. The Prequel Series (Poll. Yeah, I know)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk about the prequel series

Hi, I said I'd be back, and I've got a lot more than just a date or an 'it's being written notice'. For the last 3 days, I've been writing a Character list/study and world analysis for my prequel series. So far I've got about 8 A4 pages of Original characters, their backstories and details about the world, and ideas and prompts for the plot, random notes and tons more. Right now, I've already got 4 proper different stories for the prequel series that I think are usable, and now doing another poll to see what you think. There are certain things about every option that is constant though. The date for the prequel is either the winter break of the 2013 Formula 3 season or the last half of the 2014 season (If I go with 2014, Max will most likely not join Red bull for 2015 but for 2016 instead as I need the announcement as a plot point). The side characters are also the same. Max will have a girlfriend at the beginning of the fic, named Mary; but I can't say much else. The place the fic starts has to be in Silverstone as Mary is English, and because of what happens in the backstory, Max has to be with her for the first story arc. There will be tons more of original characters though. Members of family will be given new names, so Charles' Mum becomes Marie for example, so I can really develop the world into my own. And that's about it for now regarding that.

~~The next thing to discuss is the main point of this, I have written 4 different prompts for where the story starts, and I would like some help and a third party perspective deciding what one would be the best for this particular story:~~

~~1\. Many of the F3 drivers are starting their breaks early after the season finale in Silverstone. Charles decides to go straight home, to his parents home in Monaco. His short term teammate Max, on the other hand, decided to stay an extra few days, spending some hard-earned time with his English and long-distance girlfriend Mary. Going on multiple dates, and fun nights out, Max is happier than ever, that is until the final day before they're due to fly to home, Mary gives him an announcement that rocks his world.~~

~~2\. It's the evening of the season finale of the (2014 or 2013) season at Silverstone. Teammates Max and Charles are out celebrating at a local restaurant with Max's girlfriend, everything seems to be going fine. Until Max receives a call from one of the Prema drivers that he will never forget.~~

~~3\. It's long after the conclusion of the (2013 or 14) season and teammates and friends Charles and Max are spending an increasing amount of time with each over. Whether that's going out shopping together with Mary or simply playing games like Forza Horizon, Max didn't really care either way. He just enjoys the moments of joy and an understanding he doesn't get with anyone else. However, after spending a family dinner together, Mary brings Max to the side, and that's the night his relationship comes crumbling down.~~

**4\. After the announcement Max and Charles Leclerc would be put against each over as teammates for the rest of 2014/2013, the Carlin team prepare a mixture of media and off the track events in the hope of bringing together the team and mending the past rivalries of old. It's a shame they will never know just how well it worked.**

Also one last thing about how chapters will be structured, I will also post each chapter with a song that captures the feeling about it, so if a chapter is about anxiety, I'll put a song that matches the feeling in the notes so you can connect with them. Or, if their happy I'll tag a happy song etc... It's just a thing to make it unique and different I guess.

Prompt 4 is the one I've chosen, and I've already got drafts for the opening. It should be out soon.


End file.
